


Making a Bad Day Into A Good One

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, Post 7x20, knight rook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: My idea of what happened after the fight with Gothel.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been the first place she could think of to take her still shivering true love once they had finished saying their goodbyes for the night and had broken off from the rest of their family and friends at the grove. Alice seemed to be walking on autopilot with only Robin’s gentle hold on her hand to guide her.

Going by the surprised look in her glassy eyes Alice hadn’t been expecting this to be the first stop thinking that they would just head back to Tilly and Roger’s apartment for cuddling and maybe some talking then more cuddling with fewer clothes. Alice still hadn’t even begun to make up for throwing her across the room earlier no matter how often Robin says she’s alright.

“Oh. don’t worry we’ll get to talking and…everything else later Tower Girl.” Robin promised as if reading Alice’s mind “And for the last time babe I’m just a little bruised is all nothing some late-night cuddling can’t fix. Tilly was just under Gothel’s control I know and Margot knew too that it was just Tilly having a really bad day so please stop blaming yourself okay?” Robin begged bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss against the back of Alice’s hand then leaned in to do the same to her lips.

Her archer knew her so well.

“But my pep talk, the curse being broken, and our memories returned aside.” That brought a weak smile to Alice’s lips while Robin continued wrapped her arms more securely around her from behind steering them both into the glow of the neon lights of one of the few open-all-night arcades in the Heights. “This still feels like a bad day so we’re going to make it into a better one with all the candy apples and hot chocolate we can handle then we’re going home call Nook and Aunt Regina just to check in and see how your dad and everyone else is doing then we’re going to fall asleep in each other’s arms.”

“Sounds perfect.” Alice smiled tilting her head back to rest it against Robin’s shoulder pressing a kiss against her jaw.

*****************

“I still can’t believe you filmed me playing that silly dancing game,” Robin whined as soon as she was back in earshot of the distracted blonde happily pummeling plush rodents with the foam mallet. “Nope that my love is evidence that I have finally found something that you Robin Mills aren’t that talented at. At least for the time being that is.” Alice explained casually “Besides now I have two of them. One for Margot and now one for you so I can prove its not a trick.” Robin just scowled at the giggling blonde as the archer balanced the tray of grill cheese, french fries and hot chocolate against the top of the Whack-A-Mole game Alice was playing near the snack bar

“Okay, I have to ask….” Alice asked between hits glancing between her love and the game “and Tilly always wanted to know too she just ever knew how to ask.” That had Robin’s eyebrow raising even higher in silent question. “The thing about the onion rings?” Robin sighed knowing that Tilly at least would remember that the snack bar offered them on its limited yet varied menu. The archer waits for the agreeing node first before she answers her free hand reaching up to fugit with glasses that were still tucked into her jacket pocket. “That was a holdover from the Robin half of me actually.”

It wasn’t until she noticed the curious spark into Alice’s blue eyes even in the dim lights of the room around them that Robin realized this was one story she’d ever gotten around to telling. “Back when Mom was still pregnant with me the Dark One wanted to transfer the darkness to her as a kind of payback I guess or something to kill me mom, but she didn’t want to hurt me, so she spelled an order of onion rings from Granny’s to speed up Mom’s pregnancy and well…. I guess some habits are just hard to break even cursed.” The archer answered as the couple started wondering the games aimlessly in search of a table.

“She? How can the Dark One be a she?” Alice asked her face still fixed in concentration, but her eyes flickered up to hold Robin’s during a pause in the game. “That was during the time when Emma…. the sheriff that owned that yellow bug we used to get away from that mob was the Dark One.” Robin clarified around the straw for their shared drink. “Curiouser and Curiouser.” Alice mused tracing little patterns along the back of Robin’s hand as they navigated the maze of games. “I know and according to Mom, the onion rings at Granny’s were really good. But then again so is everything there.” the forest green-eyed woman gushed earning a soft giggle from her girlfriend.

“Hang on you should call your mother. Tell her the curse is broken and everything.” Alice pointed out spinning the chair round at an empty table before she sat down with her arms folded across the back just like her cursed self often did. “I will but right now you’re more important,” Robin answered without hesitation as she slid the tray with the rest of their late dinner early breakfast onto the table between them. “Besides I’m sure Aunt Regina is already taking care of that.”

They had just finished everything but the candy apples and had headed hand and hand over to the back row of vintage games stopping at Galaga with a shared grin and twirled gaming tokens when Robin’s phone rang.

“Aunt Regina?” Robin answered sending Alice a calming glance as she listened to the other end of the call. “Nook is alright just tired, and he misses you, the hospital will be keeping him overnight for observation but he’s alright Alice promise.” The archer soothed letting out a teasing laugh when Alice’s relaxed sigh of relief turned into a grunted curse that reminded the archer fondly of Tilly as her adventurous turned her attention back to the game.

“Huh?” Robin asked blinking in confusion at Regina’s next question. “I can’t believe my Aunt is even asking me that question and no we are not ‘making up for lost pancakes’ or whatever you’re implying.…no we stopped at the arcade it was closer.” Alice sent her a shy smile at that then her smile widened even more nodding to the screen “Ooo and tell the Cap my Tower Girl just beat his high score like the total bad ass she is…..”

That brought an even wider happy smile to Alice’s lips “Love you too Nobin.” Alice purred “What? Now that I know it’s a compliment I don’t mind you calling me that so much.”

“I told you it was a compliment all the time whenever I did.” Robin complained giving in to showing one of Margot’s puppy eyes pouting looks as she held Alice’s eyes earning a brush of lips against her own in quiet apology. “Okay. Have a good night Aunt Regina” The young archer admitted with a teasing wink “now if you don’t mind I have to go win my girl a monkey before we head for home.” Alice tilted her head curiously when the phone was handed over to her with an encouraging smile from the woman she loved.

“Go get em Targo.” The adventures called out after her girlfriend with a whispered giggle at the eye roll Robin sent her in answer when she paused to look back at her beside a claw machine. “Hello, Regina. How’s my Papa doing? Listen I was trying to get Nobin to call Zelena with the 'we broke the curse’ news earlier, but she just said she’ll call her in the morning, so I just thought you should know ahead of time, so you could let Robin be the one to tell her?” Alice rambled into the phone still keeping a watchful eye on her true love noting with a playful laugh that Robin was now showing off just a bit on one of the back wall shooting games.

“I’ll tell her when she comes back from sending Henry and the others home love.” A voice not belonging to Regina Mills promised with a shaky laugh of his own. “Papa.” Alice breathed nearly falling off her chair in joy. “Hi Starfish.” Nook greeted “I don’t want to take away from you date night love, but I just wanted to hear for myself that you’re alright.”

“I’m better now I know you’re alright.” His daughter promised, “You are alright aren’t you Papa?”

“Aye.” Nook assured her “like you said better now I know you alright.” The pirate echoed “Alice love I just want to apologize for everything Rogers….” But Nook was cut off by his daughters “Papa I don’t blame you I never have, and I never will. It’s like Robin keeps telling me when I get upset about hurting her earlier I only blame the curse that woman put on all of us not anyone else that the curse touched because they weren’t in their right mind.” Alice corrected sweetly not noticing until she felt a soft tickling against the back of her neck that Robin had come back to their little table.

“I didn’t use that many words but that was the just of it yeah.” The archer summarized setting the prize she’d just won down on the table top proudly. “There we are one cute monkey for one amazing woman.” She smiled pressing a fast kiss against Alice’s cheek reclaiming her seat as close to her tur love as they could be while still in public. “Actually, Papa Robin and I were just about to head back home for the night so it’s a good thing you had Regina call us.” Alice informed him earning a hopeful smirk from Robin.

“Then I’ll bid you both good night and let you get back to your date.” Nook chuckled “I’ll call you later tomorrow Starfish.” The father promised

“Night Papa.” Alice whispered ending the call and handing the phone back to her love. “Thank you for this Robin.” The blonde added cuddling with the plush monkey as she leaned over the remaining space between their chairs to nuzzle her face against the archer’s shoulder affectionately. “Now let’s go home Nobin we have a lot of time to make up for.”

The whispered words against her ear produced a much hoped for groan from the young woman sitting beside her “Race you their Tower Girl”


	2. Stolen Time

Stolen Time.

That was all they could have now was stolen time until the other shoe dropped and something else life-shattering happened after the latest curse was broken and Gothel and the rest of her coven were defeated.

“Let’s take a trip somewhere.” Robin whispered against the top of Alice’s head as soon as she was able to form proper words again. The blonde laying out over her hummed in answer not lifting her head from its pillowed place against the archer’s stomach “Too comfy here.” Alice countered her voice still with that husky timbre as she listened to Robin’s heartbeat under her ear.

“But it’s your day off babe and Aunt Regina let me out of work for the day,” Robin pointed out threading her fingers in Alice’s honey-colored hair twisting it around her fingers. “and as much as I want to we can’t stay in bed all day Tower Girl.” Alice childishly shook her head burrowing closer into both the bed and to Robin’s still sweat dampened body.

“Come on it’ll be fun. After a shower and a breakfast of real food we could go out at maybe go see a movie or check in on your dad then head over for a visit with our stony Troll friend say hi.” The archer listed trying hard not to groan too loudly as she felt Alice’s fingers tracing little pictures against her skin or spelling out ‘I love you Nobin’ messages along her abs as long blonde hair tickles along Robin’s chest while Alice scooted up the bed and her lover’s body to pillow her head against Robin’s shoulder instead. “Well, I have been forgetting to call him.” The realm jumper sighed dreamily “and we could drop off Emrealda, so he’ll have someone to talk to besides Roni and Henry.”

They both looked over toward the green-furred monkey sitting on the dresser with its back to the rest of the room still half covered by a blindly tossed shirt. “Speaking of you still haven’t called Zelena yet to tell her the good news.” Alice scolded scraping her short-trimmed nails down Robin’s sheet-covered chest in annoyance. “Well sorry if I’ve been unable to handle a phone since we’ve gotten home.” Robin complained playfully pulling on Alice’s hair earning an annoyed giggling huff from the blonde now batting her hands away.

“You’ve promised a Mills cooked breakfast my love.” Alice reminded her pressing a ghost of a kiss against Robin’s lips biting down on her lower lip as she started to pull away bringing a playful growl from her chasing archer. “Should we try how candy tastes on scrambled eggs? We haven’t tried that combination yet.” That had Alice letting out a high laugh made even higher by Robin’s tickling hands up and down her sides while the blonde tried in vain to squirm away. “Not this time. I mean maybe on the side but not mixed in just yet.” Robin chuckled at that smoothing down Alice’s wild honey-colored curls tilting her chin up to press a proper kiss against her girlfriend’s lips as she squirmed reluctantly out of Alice’s arms and from under the covers.

“I’ll go at least get everything ready while you.” The archer paused leaning over the bed to press a kiss against Alice’s shoulder “Go get the shower started.”

“Oorr.” Alice yawned snaking her arms around Robin’s waist pulling her back to the edge of the bed “We do everything together.” The blonde proposed resting her chin against Robin’s shoulder hugging onto her tighter.

“I like that better.” Robin agreed holding out one of her curse self’s favorite over-sized shirts in offering while Alice pulled herself out of the bed.

***************

The day had gone really well all things considered the only dampener had been when Alice had been forced to sit outside the hospital too nervous to risk actually going in to check on her Papa.

Thankfully both father and daughter still had their phones and after one quick-thinking reminder from Robin had the father coxing his stubborn daughter to at least sit in one of the chairs in the hall outside his room rather than allow his little girl to stay huddled up in a car across the street from the building.

“And we brought you a new friend to keep you company as well Papa.” Tilly announced prompting Robin to roll her eyes giggling when the action triggered Alice to stick out her tongue childishly when the archer positioned herself at the foot of the recovering pirate’s bed sending a flirtatious wink to the hovering blonde now leaning against the wall still across the hall while she looked in on the pair with the phone still pressed against her ear. “Robin won her for me.”

“And they say those games are rigged. It’s just too easy for a true markswoman really.” Robin jumped in but even Alice could tell she was blushing pink at the praise in the comment.

Rogers could only smile like the proud Papa he was that his daughter could be so in love with someone as loyal and equally as in love with her as he knew Robin was. “I love her.” he promises more Alice benefit then Robin’s. “Now go have another adventure for me Starfish.” Robin could tell Alice was about to argue back but Rogers was ready for her “Henry and Ella are coming by in…” he checked the clock “the next five minutes so I won’t be without human company for long and the doctors say I’m being released tomorrow afternoon for sure.”

Alice nodded only feeling the smallest hint of jealousy when her Papa and her love hugged one another goodbye as she tucked the phone into her back pocket. “He said this is for you.” Robin told her making Alice start in surprise at how silently the brunette had snuck up on her. Alice melted into the hug immediately inhaling the fresh mix of her Papa’s aftershave and Robin’s shampoo as she nuzzled closer.

***************

The bar was officially all closed up for the day Regina deciding to lock up early to spend more time with Henry, Ella and Lucy leaving Robin and Alice free run of the place just as long as they promised to take down the last of the decorations from the little celebration they’d had for the end of the curse.

“Just once please.” Robin tried again from the top of the ladder changing out a blown out light bulb while Alice swept up the last of the crumbs and peanut shells from the floor. “It’ll be fun.” She added leaning over the side of the ladder to watch her girlfriend working. “Says you Nobin.” Alice countered rolling her eyes as how adorable Robin was trying to pout and be serious at the same time but really, she was just trying not to look down the front of her lover’s shirt despite the fact that they were the only two in the bar.

“But surely Tilly has done it at least once or twice.” Robin wondered as she climbed down the ladder knowing full well why Alice had turned away from her to go back to finish sweeping up. “Nope, stuff like that wasn’t so high up on her to do list after she met you.” Alice confessed leaning back against Robin’s front when she felt the archer’s arms winding around her waist.

“All the more reason to make some more good memories.” Robin reasoned taking the broom from Alice’s hand to spin her around into an impromptu dance without music. At first, Alice just giggled leaning into Robin’s hold letting her lead as she thought it over “I have always wanted to try it.” The blonde admitted resting her head against Robin’s shoulder still dancing to a music all their own. “Okay let’s do it….but later, for now, I want another dace.” She agreed tilting her chin up to capture Robin’s lips in a rough kiss.


	3. A Highly Waited for Reunion

She considered herself a tolerant woman. True she still slipped up on occasion but that was mostly other people being annoying than her sliding back into her more Wicked self. But this. This was pushing at anything she’d ever had to deal with both as herself or during her time cursed to be Kelly, ‘I teach peddling and dress like a hippie’ West.

“Come on love pick up. Pick up.” Zelena grumbled drumming her fingers on the steering wheel when the call went right to voice mail.

_You’ve reached Margot sorry I can’t come to the phone but either I’ve let the battery die again, or I’m…._

_Wondering around Wonderland??_

Zelena gasped at the teasing voice joining her daughters on her answering message. She’d known both from her cursed memories as well as her own that this recording was a new one seeing as Zelena had memorized the previous version from all her calls trying to get her little girl to come home once she’d regained her memories.

_Sshh I’m trying to record a new message….shoot where was I?_

_*Tilly laughs moving closer to the phone followed by what could be considered either a kiss or just muffled talking being exchanged between the pair before she whispers ‘dead phone battery love’*_

_*Margot giggles but recovers quickly* Oh yeah either my phone died, or I’m working and didn’t hear it ringing. Leave me a message thanks bye._

It takes a second for Zelena to compose herself after the computer tone chimes in warning her about leaving a message at the tone.

“Ro…. Margot, it’s your mother calling again darling please call me as soon as you get this I just want to be sure you’re alright darling.” The worried parent told the massager before quickly ending the call once the traffic started moving again. She’d tried everyone Regina, Henry, Lucy even Rogers, and Weaver but the detectives had been out of the office when she’d called and the other three all were taking her daughter’s lead in not answering her calls.

Her worry only growing when she pulls up in front of the bar only to find that instead of the steady stream of afternoon customers coming in and out of the door as she had inspected the place was closed. Getting out of the car on shaking legs Zelena couldn’t help but remember all to vividly the last time her sister’s bar was closed in the middle of the workday but she soon shook those thoughts out of her head knowing that Regina would have called her right away if anything like that had happened again.

Everything seemed normal when Zelena eased the door open but the sight of the neatly swept and closed up bar did nothing to ease the mother’s worry especially when she heard a muffled thumping sound from the apartments above making her first reach for the bat that was no longer in it hiding place behind the bar making the concerned parent improvise with the next best thing she could lay her hands on.

“….get you my pretty and your little rabbit too…” But soon the high-pitched threat chocked off in a giggling coughing fit “man this is actually really gross.” The cougher added just as Zelena peeked around the little alcove at the top of the steps opening into the apartment.

The room was dark save for the glow of the tv that Zelena didn’t really bothering to look at to see just what was playing when soft steps coming from the kitchen pulled her attention.

“Yeah but it’s also really cool.” Another mellower voice answered moving closer to the top of the steps and giving the crouching woman time to strike. Or to try to strike at least when the first touch of her hand against the strange sounding intruder’s shoulder was met with a hard growl that ended with the former Wicked Witch flat on her back as the lights clicked on reveling a glaring blue-eyed blonde over her with the improvised weapon the russet-haired woman had been armed with pressed against her own neck instead.

“A pool noodle really?” Margot scoffed looking at them over the back of the sofa her voice a mix between her own at the higher pitched helium tone Zelena had heard earlier as she looked between the pair.

They seemed to both be alright Margot’s glasses were a bit lopsided on her nose and both girl’s hair was a mess as if they’d been rubbing the balloon Margot had been holding against their heads as well as using the air inside to change their voices. “I told you that you should have called her sooner love.” Tilly joked pushing away from the puzzled mother and helping her to her feet.

“Welcome back.” She smiled leaning back against the back of the sofa feeling Robin already resting her chin against her shoulder.

“Hey, cuz would you and Alice be…..Aunt Zelena?” Henry had stopped at the top of the steps staring at the three women in surprise.

Zelena just let out a shaky gasp at her real name. Her eyes filling with tears when her gaze moved from Henry’s to Alice’s then over to the stormy green of her daughter’s now without the glare of her glasses to get in the way. “Robin.” The former villain whispered only to be met with an annoyed “Mother.” From her daughter. “What’s up Henry?” Robin wondered still wrapped around Alice as tightly as she could be with an audience watching them and a couch between them.

“Are you not….” The author started to say but a raised eyebrow glare from Robin made him drop the question and hurry on with why he was there. “Mom wanted to take Lucy, Ella and I out for lunch and since the carnival just started up downtown we just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come along.” He admitted

“What do you think Tower Girl?” Robin wondered pressing a kiss against the side of Alice’s head as she asked still giving her mother a rather cold-shouldered glance. “Sounds like fun.” Alice shrugged knowing that while she might be acting distant because of the now obvious fact that Zelena had been awake ever since Margot came back to the Heights her archer was actually happy Zelena was back in town. “We’ll be down in five just let us get changed.” The blonde decided nodding in quiet agreement when Henry sent a glance in Zelena’s direction who was still trying to catch Robin’s gaze again even when the archer stubbornly hid her face against Alice’s shoulder refusing to meet her eyes.

“Come on Aunt Zelena I’m sure Ella and Regina will want to know your back.” Henry announced putting an arm across Zelena’s shoulders guiding her back to the stairs.


	4. Cold Shoulder

Henry was right in that Ella and Regina were pleased to see she was back in town and Lucy had even given her a running attack hug with a happy squeal as soon as she'd come down the steps. "Chad stayed in Chicago. Apparently, he was right when he said I was just overacting to you lot not returning my calls." She explained ruffling the ten-year old's hair as they all say down to wait for Robin and Alice.

"So, when did the curse actually break?" Zelena questioned smiling at seeing Henry and Ella sitting so close once again their hands like Robin and Alice's had been clasped tightly together as if letting go or didn't have some kind of physical contact between them would being the curse back over their eyes. "Yesterday. Dad broke the curse by calling himself, so he remembered who he was when he and Regina shared true loves kiss like he and Emma did during the first curse in his book then Tilly erm I mean Alice she turned Gothel into a tree." Zelena's eyes widened at the statement looking to the other three for confirmation.

"But how did that poison Drizella put…" the former Wicked Witch started to say only for Ella to answer for her "my other self and Lucy found my glass slipper while packing up for our trip and this little genius." The mother purred nodding to her daughter while cuddling closer into Henry's embrace. "She took my shoe to Facilier who cast some kind of true love protection spell on him with it."

"He said it would break the curse, but it didn't and then Tilly and Rogers were taken by Gothel to basically force Alice to help her wipe out the world…. and it all just snowballed from there." Regina finished her eyes drawn to the stairwell at the sound of a whispered disagreements reached them.

"Alright but this time you pay for the apples." Robin proposed in a low grumbling voice "Deal." Alice promised, and the others could tell just by her voice that she was smiling "but after we go see if Papa wants to come too I don't want him sulking again."

"You know he won't, so you won't have to worry about running into one another." Robin pointed out making Zelena wince at the sadness in her tone. "Well then we'll bring Lucy with us, so she can ask him, and you and I can head over to our bookshop for a while instead and let him have a chance to say hi to Zelena and the others when he's not in a hospital bed." The blonde was saying as the pair came around the corner into the bar with Robin carrying Alice across her back with her arms draped across her shoulder in a mock chock hold.

"A third first date with you sounds like fun." Robin agreed with the first real smile Zelena has seen from her since she arrived. "Fourth love." Alice corrected sliding down from the archer's back but kept her arms around her neck letting Robin turn to face her, so she wouldn't have to see Zelena ogling them as they stopped by the end of the bar. "I'm still counting the day you pulled me away from that car as a date." She explained at Robin's questioning gaze. "Nope, that was our second first meeting babe. That talk we had on that park bench over beignets should be our third." The archer corrected pressing a kiss against the tip of Alice's nose.

"Robin, Alice." Lucy grinned making the archer turn just in time to return the girl's tackling hug. "Hi, munchkin." She smiled "Hi yeah Luc." Alice nodded ruffling the ten-year old's hair letting her pull her into a group hug between the three of them.

It stung more than Zelena thought it would when her daughter didn't meet her eyes as she set Lucy down after another hug and instantly sliding her hand back into Alice's and taking the long way behind the bar over to the seats behind her cousin and his wife.

"She's been avoiding me too." Regina whispered seeing her sister's upset while Robin and Alice sat together if possible even closer than Henry and Ella were in their closeness with Alice draped bridal style across Robin's lap in the chair and the blonde's head pillowed against her shoulder. "Ever since that night in the courtyard after that initial hug she gave me after she woke up she's been distant cold even." The former Evil Queen went on letting her son and niece talk out the plain for the day among themselves. "Sure, she is nice enough when others are around like Rogers or Lucy but when it just her, Alice and me." Regina shook her head whipping away unshed tears at the admission.

"Can you really blame them?" Zelena asked in a low voice "I mean they can see now that you and I have been awake all this time." She pointed out seeing that the two couples were too deep in conversation to even remember they were there. "I'm surprised Robin isn't holding us at arrow point given everything that's happened." The mother laughed without humor in her voice. At that moment Robin's eyes found hers the gaze hard and burning in quiet anger as if the keen hearing archer had heard the comment and given the forced smirk in her lips Zelena could guess she actually had but then she blinked, and Robin was back to looking only at Alice love and adoration replacing the coldness in her eyes occasionally pressing a little kiss against her shoulder as the blonde talked rather animatedly with Henry and Lucy.

It wasn't until Ella was pulling Henry to his feet that Regina and her sister realized that the plain had been worked out at last. "They'll meet us there." Ella explained when Zelena looked over at her daughter and Alice as the realm jumper helped Robin into her coat. "They have an old friend to go say hi to." Henry smiled draping his arm over Ella's shoulders.

"Alright then just stay…..." Zelena started to say but trailed off when her motherly words were met with another of Robin's cold stars as Alice slung her cursed self's backpack over her shoulder in reflex as she laced her fingers with the glaring archers not sparing the watching group more than a friendly smile over her shoulder as she pulled her true love out the door. "out of trouble." Zelena finished while the two passed by the front window of the bar walking hand in hand down the sidewalk.


	5. Heart to Heart with Old Friends

 “You’re being quiet,” Alice commented nudging her shoulder against Robin’s. “Really really quiet. For either of you.” The blonde added knowing they were still getting used to having two lives in their heads as her girlfriend’s stormy green eyes found hers. Alice could see the inner conflict playing out in that single look and truth be told it worried her to no end.

“Is it cause I finished off the last of the hot chocolate already? I could just….” Alice started to say knowing that wasn’t the problem at all. It did the trick bringing a soft only slightly forced laugh from the woman beside her who was now shaking her head with a hint of a smile on her lips.

“I’m the one that offered the rest of mine baby don’t worry about it.” Robin chuckled linking her arm with Alice’s keeping her close as she let the adventuress take the lead knowing from Margot’s memories that Alice or rather that Tilly knew every corner of Hyperion Heights just as well as Robin knew Storybrooke.

Alice nodded letting the matter drop for now in favor of charging ahead once she spotted their destination pulling Robin along beside her.

Robin giggled at Alice’s excitement lengthening her strides to keep up, so she wouldn’t have to let go of Alice’s hand.

“Hello, old friend.” Alice greeted clambering up onto the Trolls hand with Robin not far behind her. “I finally got all the pieces of my puzzle back in the right boxes. I’m Alice again.” She told the stone creature giving it a hug as best she could given his size then moved down so she was settled in the crook of the Troll’s arm with her legs stretched out ahead of her. “Come on then let it out. She can’t hear you here.” She goaded glancing over at her still tight-lipped true love.

“She knew all along. She knew what we were to each other from the time I got back to town maybe even before that going by what I remember from some of her messages asking me to come back.” Robin grumbled after a beat having let Alice get settled so she could move up to rest her head in Alice’s lap staring up at the overpass above them. “She could have told me I mean I even asked her point blank to tell me what was going on with her and she lied to me. To my face I mean who does that to her own daughter?” Robin vented “And Aunt Regina was in on this too. Giving me all those double shifts behind the bar when she knew I wanted to be with you.” Alice blushed at that but chose to stay quiet. “I mean sure I would have thought they were a little nuts is they told me we were all fairytale characters.”

“I am not nuts I’m just mad you said so yourself.” Alice jumped in defiant but was holding back laughter at the same time making Robin stick out her tongue in retaliation before she continued as if Alice hadn’t spoken. “who wouldn’t think that story was a bit farfetched with the curse repressing all our memories but come on Alice it’s like you said. We always knew each other.” Robin had rolled up onto her knees by now still staring intently into Alice’s ocean blue eyes “Even when I was wondering around getting stuck on buses in the rain you were with me but for her to just not tell me….” Robin shook her head moving back to pillow her head back against Alice’s lap hiding her tears.

The blonde above her sighed in agreement carding her fingers in Robin’s hair to calm her or try to at least. “But you do have to remember love that even with all of that on their shoulders Zelena and Regina could have kept us apart more than keeping you behind the bar showing off those impressive skills of yours.” Robin scoffed at the praise yet didn’t think of stopping the blush in her cheeks for the same reason. “No babe think about it. They couldn’t have known who would break the curse. They couldn’t have known if we were the Henry and Emma of this thing or the cursed Snow and her shepherd prince so to them us getting closer could have meant breaking the curse before they could save Henry.” Alice pointed out.

Robin paused thinking this over before she answered wrapping her arms tighter around Alice’s middle, “Nothing could keep me away once I’d found you again Tower Girl.” Alice hummed at that draping her arm across Robin’s side as she leaned down pressing a kiss against her archer’s head “Not even your weirdness of talking to Trolls and calling yourself crazy as an introduction.” Robin added cheekily bring a soft bark of laughter from the woman at her side.

“Or when I freak out on you when the voices in my head are too much making me run away putting an end to a perfectly nice date.” Alice offered Robin sighed then chuckled under her breath as she continued tracing patterns against Alice’s knee. “I’ve already told you, baby, nothing will ever be too much for me when it comes to you and I meant every word.” That was met with a tender kiss against her lips that quickly turned into a second then a third and a fourth then naturally came the fifth one.

“You know we did promise to show up downtown sometime today.” Alice grinned against Robin’s lips talking around more stolen kisses before pulling away to rest her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “I’m liking this ‘sometime today’ part Tower Girl.” Robin chuckled stealing the ghost of yet another kiss against the blonde’s lips letting her fingers play in her girlfriend’s hair when she felt Alice pull away again.

“You have to face her sometime Robin.” Alice said plainly forcing herself to scoot back when all she wanted was to curl up in her lover’s arms and never leave again. “You’re just hurting the both of you more by putting it off like this.” She added when the other woman started to argue back.

“Alright but first we’re stopping to pick up our little nave so he can meet the rest of the family.” Robin bargained pushing herself up, so her back was resting against the side of one of the Trolls stone fingers. “Deal.” Alice agreed then stopped in the middle of the road with a wide grin as if she had just realized what Robin had said. “You mean it?” she wondered almost vibrating in excitement. “Of course, I mean it Tower Girl.”


	6. The Nave

It took all his will not to pull out his phone just to check that his Starfish hadn’t called him while he was out walking the carnival just as a precaution that she and Robin were either on their way or already there. “I’m sure the girls are alright detective.” Zelena soothed seeing the father’s nerves while holding out her arms for a greeting hug that the one-handed man gave her with a bashful smile. “Luc took off to the games almost as soon as we arrived.” She explained when Hook’s eyes lifted obviously looking around for Regina and the others.

“She’s more like Alice then we originally thought.” Hook laughed holding out his arm toward the smirking woman at his side. An invitation Zelena accepted rolling her eyes at the comment. “More like she’s more like Robin when she was that age.” She corrected feeling a twinge of guilt again at saying her daughter’s name without needing to hastily change it to her cursed one like she had to the last time she was in the Hight’s.

Killian just shook his head with another softer smile with only the hint of the sadness he felt about once again being separated from his daughter. “Hey, we’ll find a way to cure you and Alice without taking your memories this time.” Zelena promised recognizing the look on the pirates face instantly having seen it more times than she’d like back home. “Aye.” The old pirate agreed as they walked having forgotten the last time he and Zelena had talked together just the two of them when Zelena wasn’t being stalked by a witch killer.

“Speaking of.” Zelena said after a look around at all the faces around them. “Have you seen-?” she asked but Hook was already shaking his head “the last contact I had was Robin calling me earlier to ask me to come. Said she and Alice didn’t want me sulking at the apartment on such a nice day.”

Zelena nodded in agreement with her daughter’s argument already spotting her sister weaving in and out of the crowd toward them beaten only by a flash of creamy white and a rather triumphant bark as the dog jumped up pawing at Kilian’s pant leg wanting attention.

“Come back here you little nave or you’ll be needing another bath when we get home.” The laughing command told them that at last one of the two missing women had been found as Alice tripped over her own feet once she saw how close she was to her Papa.

“No offense Alice but what is it with you chasing white-furred animals?” Regina questioned taking her place on Kilian’s other side just as a precaution. “Because a majority of them are adorable cuddly animals that don’t want to kill me once I’ve caught them unless its killing me with cuteness.” The blonde answered fiddling with the zipper of Tilly’s oversized green jacket keeping her distance with a small pleased smile on her lips as she watched her father kneeling down to let the eager creamy white colored dog lick at the underside of his jaw in greeting.

“Where…?” Zelena started to say but Alice was already giving her a one-shoulder shrug as she crouched down the action sending the pup that had once been getting tenderly scratch behind his ears from Rogers running back to her with a happy bark as it half jumped half skidded into Alice’s arms “We split up once this little ball of energy took off.” She explained getting back to her feet with the happily squirming mutt cradled in her arms nuzzling its muzzle against her shoulder affectionately.

“Just so we know for sure the apartment takes dogs, right?” Alice asked her eyes flickering from her Papa to Regina and back again. “I think I can be talked into letting this cute little one stay.” Zelena smiled answering for herself as well as her sister reaching out to let the pup sniff at her hand before allowing her to pet it while Rogers just nodded in answer. “Perfect.” Alice sighed shifting the dog in her arms into a more comfortable position “Robin and I vaguely remember having that talk when Margot and Tilly were thinking of adopting him together but so much has happened since then.” She rambled pressing her lips against the pup’s head the gesture only bringing out more happy barks from the animal as he snuggled closer. “As long as its alright with you Papa.” She added her expression hopeful as she met Killian’s eyes. “Of course, it is Starfish.” He smiles knowing how much Alice had always wanted a pet.

They could all tell just by the way Alice was now hugging onto the dog in her arms that she wanted to be hugging her father, yet her eyes looked everywhere but at the man himself. Regina wrapped her arm around Killian in a by-proxy hug for her earning the ghost of a smile and a mouthed ‘thanks’ from Alice.

“Oh, sorry everyone this is Casper.” Alice introduced turning so the other three could have a better view of the dog in her arms. “He’s our rescue.”

“Oh, so this is the little guy on Margot’s lock screen.” Regina recognized when the pup gave her a kind of upside-down smile from the security of Alice’s arms “Least that was the picture last I saw her phone and yes you’re in the picture too don’t worry.” She joked earning a blushing half smile from Alice as the former villain threaded her fingers in the fur of the dog’s chest rubbing little circles to help calm him down. “He’s even cuter in person.” she gushed making the other three smile at the comment.

“Well how about I go get our newest family member some water.” Zelena offered both wanting to be helpful as well as wanting to slip away just in case Robin was around and still trying to avoid her or at least guessing that was the reason her daughter wasn’t standing beside the woman she loved.

“Thank you, Zelena.” Alice nodded shifting the pup to set him back at her side ruffling the fur around his new collar checking yet again that they hadn’t put it on too tightly before this time clicking on the leash they’d gotten him so avoid another runaway. “Course darling,” Zelena says waving her off but stepping into the one-armed hug Alice offered.

“Watch it.” Zelena growled without really looking up she’d only made it two rows over from her family and already people were running into her. The hit wasn’t a hard one, but it was enough to jolt the red-haired woman out of her own mind. Not that she even knew where she was going anyway just that whoever had run into her should at least watch where they were going even when she wasn’t. Whoever it was had melted into the crowed when Zelena had regained her scenes enough to look around. Rather than dwell on it anymore she scoffed under her breath fisting her hands deeper into her pockets and headed down another row of game and little shop tents toward where she guessed the food ones would be.

The walk seemed to calm her racing thoughts as she zigzagged between happy kids and the parents trying to corral them reminded her a lot of times like these back in Storybrooke but then again those thoughts reminded her of just how much she’d messed up her relationship with her daughter by keeping her in the dark about who she really was.

“Um…two candied apples and a bottle of water please.” Zelena ordered after only a fleeting glance at a menu.

“Six dollars even.” The woman running the register answered ringing everything up.

It was that moment that Zelena Mills realized she was walking around without her wallet. “I um….” She started to say patting at her pockets. She could have sworn she had it when she and the others had arrived seeing as she’d argued until Henry and Ella had let her pay for the tickets, so Lucy could go on as many rides as she could stand in the ‘gaming zone’ part of the carnival so long as Henry and Ella covered dinner later on in the night and Regina covered the ice creams her sister had promised Lucy as well.

“Zelena? Everything alright?” Rogers questioned just as the woman repeated her now annoyed sigh of “Six dollars even please.” Hook quickly hands over the money rather expertly juggling the apples and the water bottles the woman hands over in return while Zelena continues to hunt in her coat pocket for her wallet.

“Can we have a Kelly West please come to the admission tent please.” A monotone voice said before Zelena could answer him. “Kelly West to the admission tent please.” The man says over the wheezing sound system set up around the square.

Hook and Zelena exchanged a puzzled glance at the name. “I’ll go deal with that you get those back to Alice please.” She asks taking one of the apple treats for herself. “I’ll deliver them.” The pirate detective nodded walking with the former Wicked Witch until the cross in the rows of tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.redbarninc.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/enhanced-buzz-12148-1401923869-4.jpg  
> (Casper)


	7. Confessions and Reconciliations

Somehow Casper was waiting for her when she’d navigated the maze of tents and shopping booths to find the one she wanted. “Hello you.” She greets when the pup paws at her leg his tail wagging happily at the sight of someone he knew, or it also could have been that she was still holding the second candy apple, but she hoped for the first one. “Shouldn’t you be with Alice and the others?” she scolds yet that didn’t change the beat of the dog’s tail, so she tried another tack. “Go find Margot.” That got his attention at least making him take two steps away but then he seemed to shake his head and turns back toward her making Zelena knelt down to his level earning more than a few wet puppy kisses for her troubles.

“Well, at least you like me.” The mother sighs scratching along his back.

“Guess this thing belongs to you huh?”

Zelena’s jaw flexed as she stands this time juggling holding the candy apple and cradling Casper in her arms “This thing has a name you know.” She says but let out a guilty breath of a laugh when she turned enough to find the young woman around Margot’s age who was manning the tent holding out her lost wallet with a puzzled expression.

“Cute pup.” Is all she says while Zelena let out a smile when Casper grabs the stick of the half-eaten apple out of her grip giving her a free hand to take her wallet back “He’s my daughter’s.” she answers shaking her head at the playful puppy growls Casper gives when she tries to take her treat back. “Well, I’d say he’s a pretty smart one. He’s the one that brought that here.” The green-eyed woman says reaching out to scratch Casper behind his ear gesturing to the wallet on Zelena’s other hand.

“Sure, let _him_ take all the credit.”

Zelena stilled at the laughing comment while the woman beside her rolled her eyes. “Well if you’d been here when she came in and not out getting all mushy with that adorable crazy girl of yours then you could have gotten the glory.”

She’d put Margot’s glasses back on but the obvious annoyance in her eyes when she glanced in Zelena’s direction told the mother her little girl was still just as upset with her as she had been back at the bar. Robin laughed harder at something the other woman had said the pair continuing in trading mock punches while Zelena could only smile in pride when her daughter soon had the other woman in a headlock. “Just for that you’re paying next time Lex and I want to double.” The trapped woman grumbles when Robin lets her up.

“Whatever you say Grif.” Robin smiles draping her arm across her mother’s shoulders as if she wasn’t still upset with her. “We need to talk.” Robin whispers against her mother’s ear leading the way back out under the safety of the tent into the steady drizzle of rain with only a called “Hey and tell Tils she still owes me for that froyo.”

Zelena lets out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as she sets Casper back on his feet only to have Robin kneel beside the dog coxing him to give up the apple he still held between his teeth. “Yeah Al’s right you are going to need another bath.” She sighs when the pup rolled over for a belly rub in a newly dampened dirt pail so now his white coat was stained in fresh mud. “Gaahh Casper.” Robin grumbles when the pup shakes out his coat sending bits of water and mud flying.

Zelena can’t hold back the sharp intake in her breathing when her little girl looks up at her this time without her glasses. “So, since you and aunt Regina have been awake all this time have you thought of how to fix this?” Robin asks holding up Margot’s glasses while she rubs at her eyes with her other hand having already passed the apple back to her mother. “Regina thinks it’s a simple enough fix.” Her mother nodes puzzled as to why Robin put the glasses back on again after wiping them as clear as she could of both water and mud.

“Good I hate when Alice’s beautiful smile goes blurry every time I take them off.” The young archer complains then when she sees the bemused look on her mother face she confesses. “Don’t tell Alice alright she has enough to worry about with the curse coming back on her and Hook, but I can’t really see without them even with the curse broken.”

Zelena pulls them to a stop or tried to seeing as soon as her hand closed around Robin’s wrist Casper was growling in warning at their feet pulling on the bottom of Zelena’s right pant leg in a rather adorable attempt to intimidate her. “Cas come on buddy.” Robin grins crouching down once again to tug the unruly pup back with a half scolding. “No biting the good guys.” That resulted in another round of belly rubs in the mud.

“Much more of that and Casper won’t be the only one needing a bath later.” Zelena jokes succeeding in getting her daughter to stick her tongue out at her then went back to rolling around in the mud with her more than happy dog.

The humor was gone by the time Robin had straightened up fixing the glasses on her nose as she met her mother’s eyes.

This was it.

The talk she’d been dreading ever since she found the curse had been broken and her little girl didn’t disappoint once she was sure she had a tight hold on Casper’s leash as the three started walking aimlessly down a row of shopping tents. “How long were you awake before I came back?”

“Regina woke me up two or so days before three at the most. That was why I kept calling. I needed to know you even cursed you were alright.” Robin could understand that at least. “and Ivy woke Genia up before that.”

Robin knew her mother had deliberately left out how long she and her aunt thought Rumple had been awake after Tilly had accidentally shot him, even Margot had notice at least that much of a subtle change in the older man’s demeanor in the few times he’d stopped in at the bar mostly looking for Tilly but she wasn’t about to let her mother off the hook so easily.

“What about Alice Mom? Why didn’t you try to help her those few days it took for me to come back when you could see what those pills were doing to her? What Lady Tremaine was doing to her?” Yet before Zelena could start to defend herself on that point Robin kept talking “She thought she was invisible Mom. That no one saw her. That no one cared about her.” They had stopped yet again the rain making it difficult for Zelena to tell which were raindrops and what was real tears sliding down Robin’s cheeks as mother and daughter looked at one another Casper choosing to wrap himself around Robin’s legs hoping to comfort her when nuzzling at her hand didn’t seem to work.

Zelena pulled her shivering daughter into her arms letting out a shaking breath when instead of pushing her away Robin’s hands fisted against the back of her shirt her head pressing against the mother’s shoulder as she let out all the remainder of her tears over and not just about remembering both the good and the bad times about the curse but happy tears as well at getting her Mom back in her life making her cling to Zelena even harder than before.

“How could you do it, Mom?” Zelena heard being asked in a muffled breath against her shoulder ”How could you and aunt Regina let her think that way about herself when you knew how much I love her?”

Her mother let out a defeated breath before answering. “I thought it would keep her safer to let her think like that rather than risk her waking up and ending up like Regina and me in needing to have to lie to you about who you really were and what you two were to one another.”

Robin gives in with a weak node her hand moving up to fidget with her glasses as she lets the last of her anger toward her mother go.

“How about a peace offering cinnamon roll? You used to love those.” Zelena offers spying the notice on the menu of a nearby food truck but also knowing that it’s a far cry from the list of things she needs to make right with not only her daughter but Alice as well.

Robin scoffs wiping her eyes under her glasses with the heel of her hand putting on a much more theatrically wounded expression as her arm linked with her mother’s pulling her toward the truck they needed. “What do you mean used to? I still love those Mom.”

“Of course, you’d be the first caller we had as soon as I get on shift.” The brunette working the front sighed throwing the dishtowel over her shoulder “Yeah yeah save the sweet talking for your real girlfriend Lex.” The banter reminded Zelena of her daughter’s more playful jabs with Ruby back in Storybrooke.

An elbow into her side brought the mother out of her own head. “I’m sorry what was that?” Zelena asks earning a shy smile from the woman in the truck. “haha are you sure she’s not somehow Tils’s Mom?” ‘Lex’ teased passing over an order Zelena hadn’t realized had been placed lost as she was in her own thoughts “Nope she’s mine and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hearing it out loud made Zelena’s heart warm even more catching Robin’s playful wink that reminded the former wicked witch so much of her father


End file.
